


"Oh...Um, well both"

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bisexual Author, F/M, Humor, M/M, Social Commentary, alec is kinda a dick, being bi is funny like that, but it's ok, it's both, like im super not straight but i'd date someone of another gender, people try to guess Magnus sexuality, some people wanted it so like, theyre bad at it, this is now a chapter thing i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: Magnus wasn't with Clary cheating on Jace.Magnus didn't drug Clary.Magnus does find women attractive.and he sure as hell isn't straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Going without using magic was most certainly not like riding a bike. Or perhaps it was if it had been so long since you had been on a bike or even used the muscles to be on a bike that those muscles had shriveled up to nothing. Magnus discovered this as he made a final motion to close the portal behind the two reckless shadowhunters that had stumbled into his dimension. 

He felt so drained at these simple uses of magic he wanted to collapse. But there was still work to be done. Magnus spun on his heel and surveyed the demon corpse. He breathed out through his nose and stretched his neck both ways before Holding a hand out and giving a flourish to send the body somewhere in the middle of the ocean, hopefully missing any seafaring vessels. 

(Meanwhile on a small fishing boat off the coast of Brazil: “The fuck is that, Tim?” “Um.. throw it back?”) 

As soon as Magnus was finished he felt sleep creeping up his spine. His final thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was a hope that tall dark and handsome would be the one to find him. 

***

When Magnus began to come back to his senses he heard arguing. 

“Yeah! That’s the one that was getting all close to Clary! No! I saw it. I don’t give a shit about your gay-dar I saw it with my own eyes, Alec.” 

“Jace I don’t even know him and aside from that how could I cheat on you. I’ve been out of it all day I don’t remember any of it!” 

“I bet that creep drugged you! After we make sure he’s not dead I’m gonna kill him.” 

Magnus felt that now would be a good time to start thinking up some excuses. He slowly blinked his eyes open, attempting to get used to the light. Apparently his small flutter of movement. Was enough to silence everyone in the room. He groaned and tried to sit up when he was stilled by another familiar but much more welcome voice. 

“Hey don’t try to get up you were in pretty bad shape when Iz found you.” Magnus looked up at the figure now hovering next to where he was reclined on a sofa. It was Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome who had so graciously swooped in and saved him from the annoying doorman. Magnus looked up at his beautiful hazel eyes that shimmered between their lighter brown and that natural green as he shifted and found himself speechless. 

“I- um I just…” Magnus trailed off, finding himself totally unable to form a coherent thought in the face of such an attractive man. The man smirked and glanced back over his shoulder where Magnus saw the blond that had been taken over from the other dimension shadowhunter. Jack or something like that. He had been under the impression that Clary was cheating with Magnus before he had been possessed by the other version of himself. It was mildly understandable but Magnus would never go for anyone that young. The poor girl was hardly eighteen, Magnus may look young but he wouldn’t dare go that young. Now the stranger who had saved him earlier, he was much more Magnus’ speed. Probably early to mid-twenties. 

Magnus shifted his attention from the very attractive man at his side to the distressed blond man. 

“Am I being accused of something unsavory in my absence of consciousness?” The blond looked like his feathers had been ruffled as he grumbled and crossed his arms. Then something flashed across his eyes as they drifted to his side where this dimension’s Clary stood. It looked like righteous anger and Magnus found himself unsurprised that this group came from the Nephilim of old. That anger welled up until the blond man was surging forward towards Magnus and shouting his earlier accusations of cheating and of Magnus drugging Clary. The dark stranger jumped to his feet and grabbed the blond to hold him back. 

“God Jace! At least hear his story first.” The stranger turned to mouth a sorry at Magnus before trying to convince the blond, Jace, to calm down. Magnus let his eyes flicker around the room. Along with the stranger and Jace, there were three other young adults and one older looking man that must have been Clary’s father for the resemblance. The older man was situated away from the commotion, peeking over a tablet at the scene before him. He seemed mildly annoyed but overall indifferent. 

The other three young adults all hovered around the two struggling males with varying worried looks. There was a dark haired woman that looked so similar to the stranger that they must be related. She stood protectively in front of a nerdy looking young man that clutched her arm and surveyed the scene with more concern than anyone else. They must be a couple judging by body language. Then there was Clary but when Magnus made eye contact with her she averted her gaze, clearly uncomfortable. He would not receive any help from her. The fact slightly stung with the understanding that a version of her had helped him regain his magic hours ago. 

Magnus thought now would be a good time to make his excuse, “I did spend the afternoon with Mrs. Clarissa.” All eyes previously turned to the brawl in the center of the room swiveled to Magnus. Even the older man gave him a shocked glancer before returning to the tablet. “Though it was nothing as scandalous as you suggest.” Jace went limp in the strangers hold and backed off, looking almost revealed that he wouldn’t need to make a physical show of his devotion. The emotional infantry of mortal men continued to astound Magnus. 

“She came to me with a horrible headache and I used some natural herbs to bring her back to her senses. She requested I accompany her to the party in case anything went wrong as there can be some side effects such as memory loss. I accompanied her and when you saw us down in the sub-basement I was trying to walk her through a process to work through the memory loss. You can check my client log from this morning if you want to confirm my story. Of just ask her. You have no interest in me right, biscuit?” Jace’s eyes went to Clary who took a look at Magnus and shook her head vigorously. Jace sagged in relief once again and gladly accepted Clary’s hug. 

Once Magnus was sure he was no longer in imminent danger he tried to go for a joke to diffuse the tension in the room. 

“Besides I’m more of a brunette man myself.” He was going to send a wink at Mr. Tall Dark and Hansome but when he looked his direction and saw those piercing eyes aimed his way and sparkling with amusement he chickened out and just looked around the room lamely before settling his gaze down in his lap. After a beat of charged silence, Magnus thought it best to leave before he made more of a fool of himself or brought more turmoil to this group. He shot up and glanced around the room once before settling back down at his feet. 

“I should get going. Would any of you kind people mind leading me to an exit? I don’t want to impose more than I already have. You know where to find me, biscuit. You’ve all been wonderful, thank you for not leaving me passed out in your basement or letting John have his way with me.” Magnus jestured to Jace as he purposefully forgot his name and watched in amusement when he bristled in annoyment again. This boy could use a few more people cutting him down to size. Magnus heard Tall Dark and Hansome chuckle briefly before cutting himself off and stepping towards Magnus. Before he could approach the dark-haired woman that must have been his sister stepped in and linked arms with him and guiding him out of the room. 

She stopped at the door and made an awkward gesture towards the older man who just arched an eyebrow in confusion before she pulled Magnus away with cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. 

They navigated the hallways in silence until the girl cleared her throat and stopped to turn to Magnus. 

“Um back there with the comment about brunettes. I just wanted to say- Uh even though I’m doing this I’m. Well, I’m not interested, actually, I just got engaged. And I just uh- I wanted to say I’m flattered and all-” 

Magnus decided to step in before this got even more awkward, “No dear you misunderstood I wasn’t- That wasn’t what I was implying. Oh dear, I fear I’ve made a fool of myself.” Magnus gave the girl a half smile before running his hand through his hair and shifting uncomfortably on the spot. The girl smiled at him though and didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. 

“Oh, so Alec was right! Damn, I owe him thirty bucks!” Magnus gave the girl a confused look that prompted her to elaborate, “Oh yeah we didn’t- I’m Izzy. The really tall guy in there was my brother Alec. He was defending you by saying his gay-dar went off so you couldn’t have gone after Clarey cause you’re well, you know, gay.” 

“Oh well, then you don’t owe him anything. I’m not gay.” It was Izzy’s turn to look confused. 

“But that thing you said, it was about Alec right?” Magnus nodded. “Then how are you not…” She trailed off uncomfortably and quite perplexed. 

“For such a seemingly intelligent woman Izzy you seem to be missing the obvious,” Magnus smirked at Izzy as he watched the gears turn in her head. He watched as comprehension dawned across her features. She smiled at him, wide and genuine. It forced a just-as-genuine smile on Magnus as they both shared in the joke. 

“Oh god! You gotta let me play with this! Let me give you Alec’s number!” Magnus had no reservations to this so he handed over his phone and watched as Izzy gleefully typed in the number. She offered the phone up before snatching it away and holding it to her chest and fixing Magnus with a serious look. “Wait for him to text you first ok. I’m gonna write your number down and just don’t question it ok?” Magnus was far too old to play silly mortal courting games but he had an inclination that this was going to be entertaining so he gave Izzy his word before receiving his phone and being shown the exit. 

*** 

Magnus had gone to sleep as soon as he was home. Letting himself fall into the comfortable covers of his bed and let the days grime and discomfort wash away. So it wasn’t until the next day when he woke that he saw the text from an Alexander Lightwood. Oh, that was their last name. It seemed Biscuit and Blondie weren’t the only old shadowhunters now running amuck in Magnus’ life. The text wasn’t a pleasnt greeting or a flirtatious comment, in fact, it seemed almost curt. 

Alexander: So you like women

Magnus blinked, it was too early in the- Magnus checked the time -late afternoon for this. He opened his phone and decided on the truth. Beginning to see what Izzy had meant by “play with this.” 

Magnus: yes, and hello to you too Alexander 

Alexander: Damn I really thought you were flirting with me 

Magnus: I was 

Alexander: But I thought you just said you like women?

Magnus: I did and that’s true. 

Alexander: Then which is it?

Magnus: Both. You Lightwoods and forgetting the B of LGBT. Goodness. 

The next response took a while longer to come in with the bubbles indicating that Alec was typing popping up several times before disappearing again. Magnus got fed up with it and went to make himself some coffee before remembering his magical ability and desiring to test himself. After a particularly horrid attempt where Magnus ended up with a handful of boiling liquid and no cup he gave up and went back to his phone. 

Alexander: I’m really sorry. I kinda acted like an ass. I guess there’s no chance of getting you on a date now? 

Magnus laughed to himself thinking of that expression on Izzy’s face when she had realized what he meant and thought about how instead of glee Alec’s thick brows had probably drooped in humiliation. Maybe he covered his eyes and sighed to himself trying to collect himself for a final attempt. This boy deserved a chance and Magnus deserved a hot date so what was the harm in saying yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec considers some things

Alec sat back from his computer and once again ran his hand through his normally perfectly gelled hair. He had been researching bisexuality for the past hour and his mild embarrassment at the way he had treated Magnus was building to a full-on, self-inflicted guilt trip. 

Now Alec would consider himself a fairly active member of the LGBT community but after his little dalliance into the wide world of the internet, he felt so out of his depth. With one quick google search, he was pulled into the real world of queer identity, the one that didn’t revolve around two white twinks played by straight dudes on TV and drag shows. There were thousands upon thousands of identities and each group was affected by prejudice differently. 

In all honesty, Alec had never really thought much into other people’s experiences with sexuality. He’d grown up sheltered. When he hit puberty he started to find men attractive. He came out to his parents in the form of bringing a boy home and introducing him as Alec’s boyfriend and that was that. He was gay, there was nothing else he needed to do, his journey was at an end. He’d go to pride, donate to charities, and occasionally post about social issues online but he’d never once stopped to look at the viewpoints of other members of the community. 

It took one search to realize that Alec’s entire conversation with Magnus could have been a lot worse. Alec couldn’t understand how people could say some of the things they said about bi people in the forums he found. It seemed if you didn’t believe bisexuals were all cheaters or not real you were few and far between. But still, being “not as bad as he could have been” was not exactly comforting to Alec. 

There was something special about Magnus. Alec had only talked to him twice but he knew. There was something there that made Alec want to throw every ounce of himself into this. It was that feeling he got when customers came with a particularly difficult project that Alec was determined to get right. But relationships weren’t as simple as party planning. In a relationship, you could only plan so much. There was a certain element left up to fate and another part that was left up to your partner. Alec wished it was as simple as sitting down in front of his laptop and pulling up contacts to the right people and allocating funds. 

To give Alec some sense of control he was sitting in front of his computer trying to learn anything he could on the B of LGBT. 

There were some fairly unhelpful videos online that slandered the identity as well as some very old BuzzFeed videos that were completely unhelpful(but Alec watched anyway). By the time Alec resigned himself to the fact that all he could do was dive headfirst into this thing and hope he could remember how to swim it was nearly time for him to start work. 

He looked from the clock on his computer to the blinds that showed a light glow around the edges and groaned loudly. He pushed himself up and away from his desk and let himself fall into his bed. He reached over to the bedside table where his phone was and saw several texts. Three were from his current client who was complaining about the color of the tablecloths that had been custom made specifically according to their design. There was also a text from Jace that Alec fully ignored and one from Izzy teasing him for not getting it sooner. Alec narrowed his eyes as he remembered his conversation with Izzy. 

“I got his number for you big bro but you should know he is attracted to women.” Alec had snatched the piece of paper out of her hand and was halfway through writing a text when he processed her words. He looked up with a crooked smile and shook his head. 

“He won’t be when I’m done with them.” Instead of the eye roll he’d been expecting Izzy matched his mischevious look and shook her head. 

“Oh, I don’t think so, Hermano.” before Alec could ask what she meant she had turned on her heels and bounced over to Simon who was waiting for her by their car. 

Alec scowled at his phone. That little witch set him up. He shot a very annoyed and sassy text to her before dealing with the client. By the time that was over, there was no point in even trying to get any sleep so Alec got out of bed and went to take a shower. In all honesty, it was more to wake himself up than to clean so it only took a few minutes and he was out. He surveyed his reflection in his bathroom mirror, took in the bags under his eyes and frowned. 

This budding thing he had for Magnus wasn’t quite love, it was too early for that but it was something close. And if something close to love caused him to lose precious hours of sleep and look like that Alec wasn’t sure if it was worth it. Of course, that was the moment he got a text from Magnus confirming the time and place for their date and all thoughts of Magnus not being worth it were out the window. Replaced instead with a quick application of some color corrector under his eyes and concealer across his whole face to even things out. 

With one more glance down at the message from Magnus that simply read “Works for me, see you there <3” Alec felt his heart rate increase and he realized that he had a very long day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to physically restrain myself from writing like six more pages. I wanted to try out a shorter chapter but faster update. 
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you like the longer chapters with larger gaps between updates like with TM3OMB or shorter chapters with a shorter gap between updates. I can honestly do either. I'll try to get out what I consider the second part of this chapter this week but I'm going to visit my service dog in training so who knows.


	3. Lost

I'm really sorry to anyone who is currently reading any of my ongoing works. 

I have just received the news that the organization that was training my service dog is going out of business. 

If anyone knows me from any other platform you'll know that I am autistic. I have been trying to get a service dog to help me with daily life for several years now. We have been with this organization for a while and we have a dog that is mostly trained. Unfortunately, they will not be able to complete his training so we will be getting him and bringing him home soon. We have to find a way to get to him and get him back by the end of the month and he lives halfway across the country. 

This fandom has brought me so much joy and helped me in my darkest places but I don't know how it can help when things are this dark. I will need to step back from writing for a while to focus on training my dog and raising the money to get him and care for him. 

This doesn't mean that all of my stories are being abandoned, or even that updates will stop. I write to deal with things when they get difficult. But I might not be able to do that with all that's going on. 

I own and operate a small doll making business operating out of Etsy. I need to focus my time and effort onto that so I can raise funds for Griffin, my service dog. 

If anyone is interested in my store you can find info about it on my Tumblr autisticauthorgabs. 

If anyone knows a place that can train an already partially trained dog please let me know. 

I ask that everyone bears with me through this difficult time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this au leave some comments. I dunno I kinda like it so maybe I'll write more.


End file.
